


Three Am Blue

by solargold



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Nail Polish, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i didnt age them up too much, not a human au wow, oh hol up i forgot a tag, probably the softest fic i will ever write, sorry bout that, steven is 16 and connie is about to turn 15, this was orginally just supposed to be a drabble so thats why its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solargold/pseuds/solargold
Summary: Steven asks Connie for a small favor, and they share a soft moment.





	Three Am Blue

**Author's Note:**

> aight so as the tags say this is probably the purest thing i will ever write. it is soft and sweet like cotton candy. i dont have much to say about this one, except that in my main project (Junior Year, its a Rupphire fic so check that out if youre into that kinda thing) im writing something rlly angsty rn and i needed a break from that, and i was kinda in a connverse mood, so i wrote this up. this probably has some spelling and grammar errors as i literally wrote this in like 45 minutes and only looked it over once, so if you notice anything let me know and ill fix it. anyways, i think that's it, enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: not-a-machine

It felt like a secret. Well, Steven supposed it was sort of a secret, he had snuck himself through Connie’s window about half an hour before, that part was a secret. Taking into account the series of magical events that composed his life, he didn’t know why something this small felt so shameful. He sighed, looking back down to where Connie was working diligently. 

 

He had to admit, the moonlight of 3 am suited her as it streamed through her window. She had chosen to keep her short hair from her mini fallout with Steven a few years before, but that was one of the only things that had stayed the same in her appearance. Connie had grown, and her body and sense of style reflected that. She was wearing a matching set of pajamas, a black crop top and sweat shorts. Her choice of outfit showed her stomach, and in turn her newly aqquired bellybutton piercing. Her face was free of makeup, and Steven took the moment to admire how much she had changed since he met her. 

 

Then again, he had changed too. His body finally caught up with his age, maybe a little too quickly, as he was very tall for your average 16 year old. He also had quite a lot of muscle, gained from all his time spent fighting. And, probably the biggest change, he had started growing his hair out, a tribute to his mother. So far, it only reached his shoulders, but it already resembled hers immensly. He laughed softly to himself, his knees clacking against Connie’s, due to the fact that they were both sitting cross legged. 

 

“Steven!” She scolded him slightly, reaching beside her to dip a q-tip in her bottle of acitone. “Stop moving!” She moved it to his finger, rubbing the polish off before grabbing the shiny blue bottle, continuing to paint his nails. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered back to her. His deep voice still startled him sometimes, but he was slowly getting used to it. “I was just thinking about when we had met.”

 

“We sure are different now, aren’t we.” She smiled up at him, and Steven was overwhelmed with love for her. They had only been dating for three months, but Steven was sure with every bone in his body that he was in love with Connie. He had always loved her, but falling in love with her was a completely different experience. 

 

“We really are. It’s kind of weird.” As he talked Connie grabbed his hand, lifting it gently to her face as she blew on the wet polish. His left hand lay idly on the carpet, already dried. 

 

“I think it’s a good change though.” Steven didn’t feel the need to respond, and they once again fell into a soft silence as she carefully set his hand down. Returning to the already dried hand, she grabbed the top coat, before beginning to paint. 

 

“This should only take like 3 minutes, they put some chemicals in this one to make it quick drying.”

 

“Why couldn’t they do that for the rest!” He exclaimed, although trying to keep quiet. While Connie’s parents approved of him for the most part, he didn’t think they would approve of him being alone with their almost 15 year old daughter at 3 am. 

 

“I, don’t really know.” Connie admitted defeat, moving to Steven’s right hand. “It would be really convenient though.” After a while, Steven’s nails were done, and Connie got up, putting her nail stuff back in her dresser drawer. Steven grabbed her, picking her up and pulling her into a hug. Steven was currently around 6”2’, while Connie was a good foot shorter than him, so his favorite thing to do was pick her up. 

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into her shoulder. “Not everyone is okay with being woken up at 2:30 in the morning to paint their boyfriend’s nails.” He set her down on her bed before smiling at her. “Well, I guess I should probably go home now.” 

 

“Wait! Stay with me, please? Both my parents have to leave early for work tomorrow, so they won’t come in here. Besides, I sleep better when you’re around.” Connie grabbed his hand as he turned to move toward the window. 

 

“Okay, but I don’t have anything to sleep in.” He shut Connie’s window, and she got up off her bed and rushed to her closet. 

 

“I was gonna give these to you for Christmas, but you can have them now.” Connie admitted, handing Steven a pair of black pajama pants, random photos of lion printed on them. “I got them custom made.” Steven laughed as he saw them, and hugged Connie once again. 

 

“Thank you.” he smiled at her. “They’re wonderful.” Connie turned around to give him some privacy as he tried them on. 

 

“They fit perfectly!” She turned around to look at him, and sure enough, they did. Steven took his shirt off, folding all his clothes and placing them on a chair in Connie’s room. He then picked her up and spun her around the room, enjoying her quiet giggles. 

 

“What’s with you and all the affection?” She smiled at him. He went to set her down, which prompted her to add to her statement. “Not that I mind.” She wrapped her arm’s around Steven’s neck, staring into his eyes. Both of their faced flushed red. 

 

“I love you Connie!” He blurted out suddenly. It was obvious he had been waiting to tell her. “I’m so sorry, I was saving that for a special moment.” He immidiately regretted it. 

 

“Don’t apologise, this is a special moment. I love you too Steven.” And with the way she said it, and the soft, loving expression on her face, Steven couldn’t help but pull her close to him, his lips pressing against hers. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed technically, but their previous kisses had never been anything more than a slight peck. This was a real kiss, a genuine kiss, and it left both of them breathless. Once they finally pulled back, Steven threw her on the bed, settling down next to her before looking in her eyes. 

 

“I love you.” he repeated. “Goodnight.” 


End file.
